


Bagels and GoT

by Bagelpocolypse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bagelpocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelpocolypse/pseuds/Bagelpocolypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie watches GoT and then stuff happens so you should probably read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagels and GoT

**Author's Note:**

> By Bagel Adam (please tell me you didn't forget, this is getting ridiculous, c'mon guys, I'm not that hard to remember)

Charlie Bagelbury's weeps could be heard throughout the whole bakery, so Bagstiel decided to go check on her. As Bagstiel entered the room, he saw Charlie sitting on the breaded couch watching TV. "What is wrong, bagelly friend?" Bagstiel asked.  
"Omg Bagstiel look at how beautiful Daenerys looks!" Charlie said, the crying making it super ultra hard for Bagstiel to understand what she was saying.   
"Why does this cause sadness?" Bagstiel asked, utterly confused.   
"Because i want her in meh bed and i can't and it's making me sexually frustrated," Charlie replied. All the sudden, there was a scene with Jon Snow.   
"Oh my Dad, he's gorgeous!" Bagstiel gushed. Then, Dean Bagel entered the room, looking rather upset.  
"What's this about a gorgeous man that isn't me?" he questioned Bagstiel.   
"Look at the TV, my bagel lover," Bagstiel said, not noting the jealous look Dean had in his bagelly eyes. Dean gasped. Kit Harrington's beauty was too much to handle. Dean still thought Bag was still the most beautiful bagel in the world, but he couldn't help but notice how attractive the TV bagel was.   
"Bagstiel, this man is definitely not as attractive as me!" Dean lied.   
"Dean, you are soooo lying. You forgot that I am like a homo detector," Charlie said, "You guys should cosplay as Game of Thrones characters and do the bagel sex. Cas tilted his head and squinted.   
"What is the cosplay?" Bagstiel questioned.  
"You know, when you dress up and pretend to be a character from something," Charlie answered.   
"Dean, I believe this would be a rather fun bageltivity to engage in" Bagstiel said.   
"If you'd like, Bag" Dean said, feeling his loaf harden, as if it were stale. Dean and Cas finally left the room together, letting Charlie resume her tears while watching her show.


End file.
